<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Загадка тысячелетия by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Мей Подколодный (meipodk)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409611">Загадка тысячелетия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9'>Мей Подколодный (meipodk)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meipodk/pseuds/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%20%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>От Азирафаэля пахнет чем-то сладким и приятным. А ещё из Рая его выслали, кажется, не просто так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020:  мини G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Загадка тысячелетия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Эдем, год 4004 до н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>От ангела замечательно пахло чем-то сладким и тёплым. Наверное, именно поэтому Кроли решил раскрыться.</p>
<p>— Шутка не очень-то удалась, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя вслед изгнанным людям. Ему было немного стыдно. Скандальчик вышел знатный, конечно, наверняка Внизу будут довольны, но ведь в пустыне по ночам так холодно...</p>
<p>— Что, прости? — рассеянно переспросил ангел. Кроли облизнулся. Рядом с ним пахло совсем хорошо.</p>
<p>— Шутка, говорю, — терпеливо повторил Кроли, — не удалась.</p>
<p>Он продолжал болтать, поглядывая на ангела, но тот, похоже, совсем не слушал: отвечал невпопад, переминался с ноги на ногу. И ещё у него странно блестели губы.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — перебил его Кроули, — а где твой нимб? У ваших должны быть нимбы, нехило так сияют, я же видел. Где он? Прячешь? А крылья почему оставил?</p>
<p>Ангел покраснел яркими пятнами и пробормотал что-то... достаточно разборчиво, чтобы Кроли услышал последнее слово.</p>
<p>— ...съел.</p>
<p>— Ты — что?! — у Кроли заныли скулы от попытки сдержать ухмылку. Ну надо же.</p>
<p>— Я его съел! — страдальчески повторил ангел. — Не смотри на меня так! По ночам на Стене холодно, Ева так вкусно чавкала грушей, а эта штука пахла, вот я и не удержался...</p>
<p>— И съел нимб, — весело фыркнул Кроли. — А меч огненный куда дел, тоже сгрыз?</p>
<p>Ангел посмотрел на него оскорблённо.</p>
<p>— Я тебе что, шпагоглотатель?</p>
<p>Теперь покраснел уже Кроли. Куда-то не туда свернул разговор. Как, впрочем, и его мысли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Месопотамия, год 3004 до н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>Тот же запах будто в спину его толкнул. Кроли перестал с любопытством разглядывать широкую, влажную от пота спину Хама, обрабатывавшего дерево на верхней палубе, и заторопился туда, где толпились люди.</p>
<p>— Привет, Азирафель! — он не ошибся. — Что ты тут делаешь? Думаешь, чем бы ещё поживиться?</p>
<p>— Ты мне вечно будешь это припоминать? — ангел сморщил вздёрнутый нос. Почему-то у Кроли в груди потеплело. — Слежу за погрузкой, только и всего.</p>
<p>Кроли хмыкнул и принялся расспрашивать, кого и куда, собственно, грузят. Он стоял близко, и слабый ветерок помогал чуять сладкий аромат.</p>
<p>— А тебя, значит, отправили на Землю. Это наказание или награда?</p>
<p>Азирафель прикусил губу.</p>
<p>— Предполагалось наказание, но мне, сказать по правде, нравится, — тихо ответил он, поглядывая наверх. — Люди такие...</p>
<p>— Интересные, — подхватил Кроли. — И вот зачем, скажи на милость, их топить?</p>
<p>Ангел только вздохнул. С неба начали падать крупные капли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Голгофа, год 33 н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>— Кроули, — небрежно сказал он. Поодаль в ступни бедолаги Иисуса вбили очередной гвоздь. — Что он такого сказал-то, что все так возбудились?</p>
<p>— Будьте добры друг к другу, — грустно ответил Азирафель. Кроули прикусил губу. Это, в сущности, многое объясняло.</p>
<p>— Выпить не хочешь? — Кроули вынул из рукава кожаную флягу. — Это надолго.</p>
<p>— Даже не знаю, — засомневался Азирафель. — Как-то нехорошо…</p>
<p>— Люди всегда так делают, — возразил Кроули. — Как кто помрёт — надираются. Сам видел.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — сдался Азирафель, — только немного.</p>
<p>Когда он придвинулся ближе, Кроули почуял сладость и невольно заулыбался. Пальцы у ангела оказались тёплые, почти горячие.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Рим, год 41 н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>Краснел Азирафель очаровательно. У Кроули даже настроение поднялось.</p>
<p>— Не надо так на меня смотреть! — яростно прошептал ангел, сжимая половинку раковины. — Я ни на что не намекал! Я даже не знал!</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, подумаешь, позвал поесть афродизиаков, с кем не бывает.</p>
<p>Азирафель возмущённо вздёрнул подбородок, собираясь что-то сказать, но к ним подошла прислужница.</p>
<p>— Десерт для господ: глобулы с маком и миндальный пирог.</p>
<p>Азирафель тут же подобрел и подхватил маленький шарик, усыпанный чёрными зёрнышками и залитый мёдом. Кроули втянул воздух: пахло знакомо.</p>
<p>Время будто замедлилось. Кроули к этому не имел ни малейшего отношения. Он зачарованно следил за тем, как неторопливо Азирафель подносит шарик к губам, как приоткрывает рот, даже увидел кончик розового влажного языка. Шарик исчез, а на пальцах Азирафеля остался липкий золотистый мёд и несколько маковых зёрнышек.</p>
<p>— М-м-м, — сказал ангел, и у Кроули загорелись щёки. Издавать такие звуки во время еды — вот что такое грех, а не вся остальная человеческая ерунда. — Вкус замечательный, но не то…</p>
<p>— Что, прости? — Кроули тряхнул головой так сильно, что очки едва не слетели.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — быстро ответил Азирафель и потянулся за вторым шариком.</p>
<p>О, Дьявол. Вечер обещал быть долгим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Королевство Уэссекс, год 537 н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>Противная промозглая сырость пахла плесенью и адскими подвалами. О, Кроули ненавидел эту вонь больше всего на свете, но от задания отказаться не мог.</p>
<p>— Останься хотя бы на ужин, — негромко позвал он. Азирафель остановился, помялся секунду, потом развернулся к нему.</p>
<p>— И ты не будешь снова предлагать подобной ереси? — подозрительно спросил он.</p>
<p>Кроули поднял правую руку.</p>
<p>— Даю слово.</p>
<p>От ангела опять пахло — хоть что-то хорошее в грёбаном Уэссексе. Несколько часов этого запаха вполне могли поднять Кроули настроение достаточно, чтобы доделать идиотскую работу и свалить куда-нибудь в тепло.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — нехотя согласился Азирафель. — Веди, адское ты отродье.</p>
<p>Наверное, это должно было прозвучать обидно.</p>
<p>В шатре горел очаг. Кроули щелчком снял доспехи и плюхнулся к огню, с наслаждением вытягивая ноги. Чёрный поддоспешник промок насквозь, латы натёрли плечи, тяжесть металла раздражала и выматывала.</p>
<p>— Там есть еда, — он махнул в сторону стола. Люди исправно поставляли ему дичь, овощи и, что главное, вино и виски. — Угощайся.</p>
<p>— Благодарю, — чопорно ответил Азирафель и загремел к столу.</p>
<p>Кроули понял, что предложил что-то не то, только услышав первый стон от Азирафеля.</p>
<p>Ему захотелось зажать уши.</p>
<p>— Превосходно, — бормотал Азирафель. — О-о-о, какая великолепная утка. Боже мой, как они готовили этот хлеб? М-м-м, Кроули, дорогой, это потрясающе…</p>
<p>Кроули уныло думал, не влезть ли в очаг целиком. Может, физическая боль отвлекла бы от… от этого.</p>
<p>Азирафель, как оказалось, успел и раздеться. Он сел рядом, протянув кубок с вином. Щёки ангела раскраснелись.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, Кроули, — довольно сказал он. — Это очень…</p>
<p>— Ещё одно слово — и я выгоню тебя на улицу, а там сыро и холодно, — предупредил Кроули.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — легко согласился Азирафель и мягко улыбнулся. Запах сладости защекотал ноздри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Лондон, год 1601 н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>Гамлет упорно и очень старательно страдал со сцены. Кроули, как зрителю, полагалось сочувствовать, но он только раздражался. Никто не смел страдать сильнее, чем страдает он.</p>
<p>— Ладно-ладно, я это сделаю, — он просто не выдержал.</p>
<p>— Правда? — Азирафель просиял, и даже, запах, кажется, стал слаще обычного. Кроули пришлось приложить неимоверные усилия, чтобы по-дурацки не заулыбаться в ответ.</p>
<p>— Мне всё равно больше нравятся комедии, — торопливо сказал он и отвернулся, чтоб не выдать себя с головой.</p>
<p>Воистину, рядом с Азирафелем он превращался в безвольное ничтожество. Даже когда мухлевал с монеткой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>Париж, год 1793 н. э.</i>
</p>
<p>— Ты захотел блинчиков, — медленно произнёс Кроули. Ему казалось, что в голове медленно крутятся шестерёнки и с щелчками встают на места. — Блинчиков. Не рататуй, не круассаны, не фуа-гра, не буйабес. Блинчики! И даже революция тебя не смутила.</p>
<p>Азирафель упрямо отводил взгляд. Его губы блестели совсем как пять с лишним тысяч лет назад. Кроули откинулся на неудобном стуле.</p>
<p>— Вот почему ты постоянно заказываешь десерт. А из Рая тебя выгнали, чтобы у остальных не сожрал?</p>
<p>— Кроули! Я бы ни за что!..</p>
<p>— Как это называть? Блинимб? Нимблин? Как Ей это в голову пришло вообще?</p>
<p>— Вот только не надо богохульства, — резко сказал Азирафель. Румянец спускался по его шее, тонул под белым воротником. — Я не виноват, что они такие… такие…</p>
<p>— Вкусные, — подсказал Кроули, улыбаясь. — Ты бесподобен.</p>
<p>Азирафель покраснел ещё ярче, хотя это казалось невозможным.</p>
<p>— Ой, хватит, — проворчал он. — Только не говори никому.</p>
<p>— Могила, — легко согласился Кроули. И подтолкнул к нему тарелку.</p>
<p>Взгляд Азирафеля — тёплый, ласковый, благодарный — грел почти так же, как этот запах. По крайней мере, теперь Кроули знал его источник.</p>
<p>От Азирафеля пахло нимбом.</p>
<p>И блинчиками.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>